seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 11
Tempest sat on the ground, turning her head back and forth from Kent and Jericho. Kent laid against the wall, while Jericho freaked out. He gripped his head and ran around screaming at the top of his lungs. "No no no no no no no no no NOOOOOO!!!" He shouted. "Why meee?!!!" Kent went up to his crazed teammate and out his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Because you wouldn't flirt with her. That's why." "Why'd you do this to me?!" "Don't know...it was all I could think of." "You could've came up with a better plan!!" "Jericho.....you and I both know that wasn't going to happen....besides..she's not that bad. She's kinda cute. If you ask me I did us a favor." "How? How is this a good thing?" "Well...we both know that you've always had trouble with women." "You do too!" Jericho stated angrily. - Fantasia and Rhea were being dragged along the shore by a group of marines. "I wonder what happened to them?" Pondered a marine. "They must've been attacked." "I know that..but by what?" He held up Rhea. "This one has deep slash wounds..maybe it was a swordsman." "That would make sense." They both picked up Rhea and Fantasia and brought them aboard the marine ship. In the lower decks was a crowd of soldiers. All rushing past them, to certain spots. They turned left into a long empty corridor, at the end was a door with the word Medical glowing above it. As they traveled down the aisle the temperature dropped drastically to the point where their breath could cause a fog. "I h-hate going d-down this h-hall." A marine stuttered. "Well we gotta deal with it." The other said clearly. "H-how are y-you n-not f-fr-freezing?" "I don't know." They reached the end of the hall and stopped at the door. The knob on the door was encased in ice. "Okay..that's cool." "There was no need to for that." The other one stated. - Hyperion laid in the crows nest up top of the mast of the Gear Pirates' ship. "Hyperion!!" Called Drew from the main deck. "Come here!!" He ordered. "Whatcha need? I'm trying to take a nap!" "I need you ready for battle! Kent should be on the way soon. Along with the one who called himself The Dark Prince. I can't handle them both." Hyperion jumped down from the nest. In mid air he transformed into a crow, and floated onto Drew's shoulder. "Alright. I'm ready." He squawked. - Jericho calmed down. Kent grabbed ahold of Jericho by his shoulders. "You good?" He questioned. Jericho nodded his head. "Tempest..it's time." Tempest flapped her wings and rose to her feet. Kent dragged Jericho to Tempest. She hovered up, barely above their heads and grabbed their arms. Tempest unyieldingly flapped her wings and flown out from above the cave. The widespread of the island was in view. Miles of blue water stretched from the island to the coast. The wind gently blew in their faces. A colony of birds were flying alongside of Tempest. As they made it to the island, the blue ocean was replaced by the lush green forest. "This is awesome!!" Cheered Kent. He looked towards Jericho, whose eyes were large with excitement. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Kent looked up to Tempest. "I'm sorry Tempest. I know we're heavy..but I really appreciate this." "No problem. Anything for my future husband and his brother." She smiled, and her appearance seemed to change. She grew younger with each passing second. Her hair color became a brighter and more vibrant green. Her wrinkles dispersed into clear skin. "Hey Tempest..what happened?" "Oh. It's a curse my sisters and I have. We age quickly unless we find true happiness." She flipped her hair out of her way. Kent looked down at the island that was passing them by. He saw the ship they came her on, along with toe marine ships. "Jericho....they're here." A frown formed onto Kent's face. Jericho looked down, and did the same. "Tempest. Thank you for all your help. But you can let me off here." "Me too." "Sorry Kent. But you need to stay here." "Why?!" "Because those handcuffs restrain you....I watched your fight...you're kinda useless right now. Tempest...please keep him here." He pried Tempest's grip on of him and dropped into the deep forest. "Jericho!! Tempest! Let me go!!" "I'm sorry..but my husband asked me not to." "You have your own mind. Come on!" "I'm sorry." She flew away from the shore. Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters